


Jeremy spoke in class today

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, No SQUIP, One-Sided Attraction, Song fic, Suicide, THIS IS A REAL FIC, WUOAH A SECOND FIC???, its a good song, public suicide, switched between Michael's and Jeremy's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Jeremy is a quiet kid. Jeremy is neglected and abused. Jeremy is bullied. Jeremy is scared. Jeremy gives up.





	Jeremy spoke in class today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Fire925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/gifts).



> based off a song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS91knuzoOA

Michael ran over to Jeremy at the end of the day with a wide smile on his face. "Hi Jeremy!" 

Jeremy glanced at Michael giving him nothing but a small wave. 

Michael didn't usually get much from Jeremy. He was a nice kid but... quiet. Jeremy sometimes scared Michael but everyone needs someone. "Wanna go to my house? I got this new game! You'll love it!"

Jeremy shook his head. "Can't." He mumbled.

Michael nodded. "Okay! Thats chill! I can hangout whenever dude!" 

Jeremy nodded and walked out of school quickly. 

Michael sighed. "Damn..." Michael just wanted to help Jeremy... He didn't like him that much but he was cool. If he had the choice he wouldn't be his friend but he had to keep Jeremy from doing something stupid. But this is where Rich comes into the picture... not good.

Rich walked over to Michael, leaning on the locker by him. "Michael, right?" He said with a slight smile.

Michael nods "Thats my name! Don't wear it out." 

Rich laughed quietly. "Ha ha very funny. You're friends with quiet kid, right?" 

Michael hesitated. What if this went bad? What if they hurt him or Jeremy? But he nodded. "Yup, why?"

Rich shrugged. "Just wanted to know. You like... have a lot of potential dude. How about you ditch the scary kid and come hang with us."

Michael bit his lip. New friends would be nice... friends that actually talk... friends that actually care... but Jeremy would be alone... He... he could find someone else. "I mean... sure? Why not! I can still hang out with him right?"

Rich scoffed. "Hell no! I'm sorry but if you hang out with us you might make quiet kid want to hang out with us too. Sorry dude but hes creepy.. hes so quiet and weird."

Michael bit his lip. "I dunno... thats kinda a dick move..." He shifted a bit. Jeremy was a good kid... he just didn't talk... or smile... or do anything with Michael... he drew really scary stuff and collected animal bones... thats like... murders start.

"Fuck it I will." 

Rich cheered. "Hell yeah dude! I'll introduce you to everyone else!" Rich put his hand on the back of Michael's back, leading him to his friend group.

 

~ ♡ ~

Jeremy got home and set his bags on a chair. He walked into the kitchen. Maybe dad was there? He was wrong.

His mom was there.

She looked at Jeremy. "I saw your grades." She took a step closer to him. He flinched.

"You're doing horrible! You fucking disappointment! Look at this! C's! All fucking cs!" She yelled at him. Voice laced with venom. "Idiot! You're a fucking embarrassment! You wonder why I don't go with you places and its because I don't want to be seen with you! You're going to grow up and be NOTHING! Understand?! Nothing! You pathetic piece of shit!" 

She raised an arm.

Jeremy ran.

Jeremy ran to his room with tears in his eyes.

Disappointment.

Failure.

Embarrassment.

Idiot. 

Pathetic.

Piece of shit.

He took out a large piece of paper and started drawing.

He drew himself. Himself towering above all on top of a mountain, with the sun shining behind him in a glorious manner. arms raised in a “V”. Maybe one day he would be noticed. Not hiding in the cave on the mountain but on top of the mountain. He would be seen. People would know who he was.

King Jeremy the wicked.

Under him were the people at the top of the mountain right now. 

They were all under him in a pile. All of them covered in maroon blood. He knew who each and everyone of them were. 

He knew he would never be at the top.

He had no reason to live.

To get out of bed in the morning.

No reason to do anything.

But at least he has Michael.

He smiled just at the thought of him.

Smiled turned into giggles.

Giggles turned into sobs.

Sobs turned into screaming.

Screaming turned into sleep.

Jeremy had the most wonderful dream that night. He was on the mountain, Images of things everywhere. His mothers dress, his fathers shirt, Michel's hoodie, his favorite ball that he had a connection to for forever, and his revolver. His favorite thing.

Then he woke up. He cried in bed. After his mom yelling at him to get up, he got up. He got dressed and walked downstairs. He looked at his dad who was at the computer.

"Bye dad." 

He got no response.

"I love you."

Still nothing. Jeremy walked outside. He got on the buss. He was excited to see Michael, Michael was his favorite part of the day. He smiled just thinking about him. 

When he got off the buss he looked around, he didn't see Michael. Michael was always waiting for him. Maybe he was sick? He walked inside the school to his locker. 

Jeremy smiled as he saw Michael. He walked over to Michael, he stopped as Rich walked over to Michael.

Rich smiled wide. "He Michael! Hows it goin' dude?"

Jeremy teared up. "Micha?"

Michael looked over at Jeremy, he didn't respond.

Rich laughed "Oh look! He finally talked!"

Some people around laughed, Brooke came around. "Stop being so mean to the kid Rich."

Rich scoffed. "C'mon, you think its funny too! For awhile I thought he was mute! Just look at him! Hes so small and scared all the time! Hes just a waste of sp-" Rich was cut off by Jeremy's fist in his face, Jeremy had punched him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Brooke yelled. Jeremy bit her breast. She cried out. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

Jeremy started freaking out. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! FUCK YOU ALL I HATE YOU ALL LET ME FUCKING DIE! STOP TALKING STOP STOP STOP STOP!"

Michael pulled him into a hug. 

Jeremy tried to get out. "LET ME GO! YOU LEFT ME STOP PRETENDING TO CARE ANYMORE LET ME GO!" He slapped Michael and ran off. 

Michael rubbed his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

 

~♡~ 

It was the next day. Jeremy walked to school that day. He didn't bring his backpack. He didn't even wear a shirt. He just brought his only friend.

His revolver.

He walked into his English class. He had showed up late.

That didn't matter anymore.

He stood in the front of the room, right in front of the blackboard.

"Jeremiah! What are you doing? That is against the dr-"

Jeremy tossed her the baseball. "That doesn't matter anymore."

Michael stared at him. "Jeremy what-"

And before anyone could react... Jeremy took out his revolver and shot himself.

Everyone was shocked. Covered in blood. Scared. The blackboard was covered in blood.

The ball had something written on it.

 

'Have fun cleaning up the mess you've made.'


End file.
